It is known that, during recovery, and before any permanent corrective surgery, such as implants, takes place, mastectomy patients have a psychological need for at least a temporary replacement of the breast or breasts. To that end, artificial breasts or prostheses have been provided and used in the past and various garments of wearing apparel have been provided to accommodate the wearing of these items. These garments are generally provided with pockets of some sort to receive the artificial breast or breasts so that the wearer, when wearing the garment, will appear to the casual observer to be unaffected by the surgical process. Such garments are important to the mental well being of the patient after undergoing such a traumatic operation.
One such garment commonly used for this purpose is a camisole. In that regard, these garments are often fabricated to resemble nightgowns or similar wearing apparel and the present practice is to supply the patient with these garments almost immediately following the surgery so that, at least outwardly, the patient will almost immediately present an unaltered bodily appearance.
Difficulties are encountered with the use of such garments, however, due to the usual structure of the same. That is, camisoles are generally garments which are designed to be slipped over the head of the wearer. In order to don such a garment, it is necessary to elevate the arms. However due to the nature of the mastectomy surgery, this can only be accomplished, if at all, with considerable discomfort to the patient, particularly closely following the surgery.
Furthermore, most of the camisole-like garments of this general type which are known to Applicant are designed with the artificial breast or prosthesis-receiving pockets on the outer surface of the garment because the garment itself is intended to be worn as an undergarment. It is, however, believed that camisoles, particularly when designed to resemble nightclothes, could themselves comprise the outer garment, whereby providing the pockets on the outer surface would essentially defeat the purpose of the garment itself in terms of enabling the patient to present a more natural appearance.
Attempts have been made to overcome both of the difficulties with the present garments outlined above. A camisole of the general type being discussed herein has been provided with a front opening secured by a series of Velcro.RTM. fastening elements. This enables the wearer to put the garment on without having to raise the arms, thereby minimizing the patient's discomfort. Furthermore, garments of this type have been designed and offered for sale wherein the pockets for receiving the artificial breasts or prostheses are disposed on the inner surface or the surface closest to the body of the wearer, thereby minimizing the artificiality of their appearance.
It is believed, however, that still further difficulties are presented in that it is common following surgery of this type to insert tubes into the chest area of the patient for drainage or other purposes. Drainage bulbs for receipt of fluids are attached to these tubes. In order to do so with the existing garments known to Applicant, the tubes would have to pass out through the neck opening, the arm openings or the bottom edge of the garment, thereby severely reducing the beneficial aesthetic benefits initially attained from wearing the garment.
Therefore, it is believed desirable to produce an improved camisole-type garment for use by mastectomy patients in which the breast-receiving pockets are received on the inner surface of the camisole and the camisole is provided with a front opening to facilitate donning the garment and further by providing openings in the sides of the camisole so that any tubes connected to the chest area of the patient can be passed unobtrusively to the rear of the patient and will not be normally observed by someone viewing the patient. Alternatively, pockets may be provided on the garment for receipt of the drainage bulbs.